Promised Freedom
by CrafterofTales
Summary: An usual day in Nanba Prison takes a turn when a cargo carrying three sleeping children was discovered. Though the numbers on their necks determined them to be inmates, surely that cannot be the case. Yet without certainty, the children are taken into the prison, their memories vague, and a desire to escape shaking their hearts. Perhaps four prisoners of Building 13 can help?


**So! First of all! I know I have so many other stories in my library that I need to continue, but after watching the Promised Neverland, reading the manga up to the recent chapter, and coming back to this website with a small number of stories or crossovers, if any at all?! about characters from other series coming to save the children of Gracefield in one way or another?! Or at the very least have one or a few of the children be somehow transported to another world and gain help then return so to rescue the rest of their Gracefield family! It was honestly surprising, and therefore, I decided to post this chapter based on an idea that I had for quite a while now.**

**This may end up becoming a one-shot. A simple case of a plot bunny that popped in my head one day. This may end up becoming a short series, whatever plans I have for this story(And believe me, I have an idea...vaguely), I so desperately want someone to post more stories like these. But rather than wait and hope, I might as well give it a shot myself, so I hope you'll like this story!**

**...And yes, the very reason why I thought of this crossover and make it work somehow was because the main characters have numbers on them... the fact that their theme and plot is to escape and acquire freedom was purely coincidental. With one show about action and humor (Nanbaka) and the other show about thriller and psychological/wits battle (Promised Neverland).**

**Now, with all that said. Please leave a kind and honest review! Tell me your thoughts about this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Transferred Prisoners

A sunny day at Nanba Prison, the world's most impenetrable jail facility where no prisoner could ever hope to escape. A place perfect for those with a great record of jail breaking, and so are sent here where their talents of escaping their cells will be proven useless. However, despite Nanba Prison's flawless security system and harboring the best guards from around the world, no one knew that their pristine reputation was tarnished when one man did in fact escape. This fact was swiftly kept under wraps in order for the prison to remain the most reliable prison, as it was promised to be.

But therefore, to the humiliation of the Warden herself, because of this one prisoner, it was proven; Nanba Prison was not impossible to escape.

This is the story of how three new inmates, the youngest inmates in the history of Nanba Prison, plot to escape this highly-secured prison for the freedom they inexplicably crave for, with the help of the greatest jail breakers in Building 13.

"Shipment's here!"

A guard yelled out just as several boats docked at Nanba's pier. Several workers, both of the prison and of the boats, began transferring the cargos from boat to the docks. Fresh shipment of food is what is to be expected that are inside these wooden boxes. Meat, Fishes, Fruits, Vegetables, and more. Simply put: they were food for the prisoners.

"W-whoa there! Be careful!" One boat worker shouted. He stumbled away as two wooden boxes, large and heavy, are lifted easily and carried over by the shoulders of a prison guard from Building 13.

The guard of long black hair, Yamato Godai, gives out a hardy laughed, "What a great way to train! You should join me Seitarou!"

Seitarou Tanabata, another guard of Building 13, immediately declined as he checked off the list on the clipboard he held, "I think you're much better suited for this than I am."

"Nonsense! Training is the best way to strengthen your body and soul! Everyone can do it!" Just as Yamato walked, his joyful expression suddenly dropped. He shifted the large box over his left shoulder, adjusting his hold of it.

"We better hurry, the supervisor would want us to come back just in case those prisoners in Cell 13 would try something again..." Seitarou looked up when he heard a heavy object set down, and saw confusion in Yamato's eyes. "Yamato? What's wrong?"

"Something's off with this box's weight," Yamato puts down the other box before focusing his attention on the first box, "They should all be completely filled with something, yes? This one seems to be lacking..."

"Really? They must have accidentally shipped only half the amount then," Seitarou examined the box closely, reading the label sticker on it that simply said:** Food**. Not very descriptive. "But now that you mention it, this box has a different coloring from the rest. Could someone had sent us the wrong box?"

"I'm going to take a quick look inside." Rather than request a crowbar or anything that would help open the nailed down box, Yamato gripped onto the top and with a certain amount of his strength, he yanked the top off.

Seitarou was the first to look in, and dropped in clipboard in shock. "What in the-?!"

Yamato quickly joined the blue hair guard, and was just as surprised after he glances inside the box. "They're..."

Children.

Within the wooden box, surrounded in packaging foams, were three sleeping children in white attire, laying beside one another in close comfort. One child had a distinctly bright orange hair and a skirt - a girl. Another child has a short, pure white hair, a boy. The third child has black hair that's slightly covering one eye, also a boy.

Although to find children within the box was a surprise overall, the most noticeable trait that all three children shared were these black numbers printed on their necks. Numbers which, in Nanba Prison, only prisoners would have marked on them, in order to identified them as such.

The little girl shifted in her position, mildly bothered by the sunlight as she resumed sleeping. Seitarou and Yamato looked towards one another.

"...We better get Hajime."

* * *

Hajime completed with yet another piece of his mountain of paperwork, growling in his throat irritably. Although it was a peaceful day, he was tensed as always. There was no cutting loose during the job. Every day, the prisoners from Cell Block 13 would cause some form of disturbance or trouble, and most of it involves an attempted break-out, pushing Hajime's temper to its limits and the very short patience he already has.

What's more, he hasn't told the Warden about these constant break-outs. He prefers NOT to tell her actually. He can't have the Warden be aware of this and believe Hajime to be incompetent, regardless of how skillful these jail-breakers are. Nanba Prison has a reputation to uphold, a reputation that promises no prisoner will ever escape farther than their own jail cell.

However, if word gets out that this is actually NOT the case in his own building, under his watch, Hajime will not only have his paycheck cut down, receive harsh punishment from the Warden herself for not only failing to keep the prisoners in their cells but lying about it as well, he will be the laughing stock of Nanba Prison.

He will not let that happen, and he will be sure to pound it into the heads of those four prisoners with his own fists, and make them re-think_ twice_ before attempting to break-out of Nanba again... even though they have yet to learn this very lesson by the time he's forced them back into their cells.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to put the greatest jail-breakers in one cell, but who is he to oppose the Warden's decision?

The door to his office opens. A concerned Seitarou walks in, "Um... sir?"

"What is it?" Hajime sighed, never lifting his attention from his paperwork. "Is it those prisoners in Cell 13 again? Just be tough on them and they'll change their tune."

"Well, no, it's not that... Are we expecting any new prisoners for our building today?"

The strange question prompted Hajime to look up from his work, "We're expecting some new transfers, but as far as I've been told, they won't be here for another week. Why?"

Further perturbed, Seitarou rubbed the back of his neck, "I just got back from the docks. You know how we're receiving new shipments of food today? Well... we just got a strange delivery..."

With that, he told his superior everything. The abrupt standing from Hajime's disbelief knocked back his chair, "What?!"

* * *

_"...What do you think is on the other side of this gate?" Little fingers closed around the cold steel bars, the wonder of what was beyond the gate apparent in her mind._

_"Who knows?" She hears the answer from one of her two companions. "It's where mom said we're supposed to go someday, a world where we'll be anything we want to be. That's so obviously a lie."_

_"What do you mean?" Her white hair friend responded to the black hair boy._

_"Can we actually be _anything _we want to be? We're already _something_ here. This place is basically our world..."_

_"But one day, we'll be out there too," the little girl, Emma, said with bubbling excitement. "When I'm adopted, I want to go to the zoo and ride a giraffe! What are you going to do, Ray?"_

_"I don't know," a shrug from the boy with black hair. Ray then referred to their third friend, "What about you, Norman?"_

_The boy with white hair, Norman, stared curiously into the abyss that was beyond the gate. He reached out and grabbed the bar, "...I'm not sure. But mom told us not to come here by ourselves, that it's dangerous..."_

_Together, Emma, Norman, and Ray, looked into the world beyond theirs. A cave with supposed endless darkness, yet it was the promised land of where they expect eternal happiness of a family life._

_"I wonder what this gate is protecting us from."_

* * *

"...Mmm?" Emma's eyes slowly opened. She blinked away the spottiness at seeing the bright light of the room before her sight adjusted, and she regained her awareness. "Huh...?"

"Oh, you're finally awake."

Emma turned her head for the voice. A tall, elderly man sitting at a desk at the end of the room, wearing a white coat, and silver hair that was pinned up with one strand of his bangs sticking over the side of his aged stern face.

_An old man..._ This is the first Emma has seen someone of this age. She slowly sat up just as the old man asked her, "How are you feeling? Any pain at all?"

"Um... No. I think I'm okay..." Emma answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Okina Otagi. You're in my infirmary," he set aside some papers he had in his hand. Standing up, he approaches her bed. "And you? Do you have a name?"

For a moment, she was late with her answer, confused when she heard the doctor's answer of where she was. An infirmary he said, but this doesn't look like the infirmary of the House, furthermore, she's never seen this old man before. He seems nice though, despite having a rather sour expression. Was he Mama's new helper?

"Emma," she answered. "Um, where's Mam-"

"Would You Like Water?" A robotic voice of a female sounded beside Emma, a tray was suddenly in front of her, carrying a cup filled with water.

"Oh, thank you." Emma accepted the cup, now realizing just how terribly parched she was. She had just began sipping when she looked up to the person who gave her the drink, and spat the water back into her cup.

The person, who looked to be dressed like a nurse, was actually a pink robot with hot pink hair and blue tints. "A r-r-r-robot?!" Emma's eyes sparkled with amazement. "Coooool! I've never seen one before!"

"Hey now, that's no robot. She's my daughter, Kaguya," the doctor corrected Emma as he pressed his hand to the little girl's forehead, feeling her temperature.

The robot nurse bowed in greeting, "It's Nice To Meet You. Please Inform Me Of Anything Else You Require."

"O-oh. Thank you, it's also nice to meet you too!" Emma nodded at Kaguya, her amazement not at all dwindling.

"Well, you seem to be in good health," Doctor Otagi evaluated. "Kind of a miracle if you ask me, especially since you and your friends were found in a wooden box with barely some air or any food inside."

Emma frowned at the doctor, oblivious. "In a box? Wait, my friends?" The image of her two closest friends entered her mind. "W-where are they?"

"Don't worry, they're right there. Safe and healthy," the doctor pointed at the two other beds close to Emma. She looked over and to her immediate comfort, there lay her friends; Ray and Norman, both slumbering peacefully. "Can you tell me why all three of you were sleeping in a food crate?" The doctor questioned.

"Food crate?" Emma asked the doctor. "I... I don't know..." She thought back to the very last thing she recalls. Her family, her friends and herself playing tag, and then...

What else had happened?

"Do you know what building you're in? What place this is?"

She looked up to the doctor in resumed confusion. "...Are we near the Gracefield House?"

"Hm..." A faint noise behind the doctor's throat. "There isn't a place called that around here. This is Nanba Prison."

"Nanba...Prison?" Emma tilted her head, "Like...jail?" She suddenly felt the air around her grow heavy with a small amount of dread. "A-are we in trouble? Where's Mama?"

"Your mother?" The doctor quirked an eyebrow. Seeing the panic dawning in the little girl's eyes, he sighed and scratched his head. "Look, in a little bit, you'll be visited by someone who works for this building, they'll be able to help you out. Don't be too intimidated by them, they just want to know more about you three."

The doctor then settles his hand over her head. There was a brief flinch from Emma before she slowly calmed under his comforting action. "It's alright," Okina said, his voice softened in a gentle tone. While not quite his forte, he knew how to be gentle with children. "If you're mother is around, we'll find her. There isn't really much to worry about here, you're in the most secured place in the whole world."

Although Emma nodded, in her heart, she was becoming increasingly concerned. What was going on? Where are they? How did they get here? Through her rationality, she couldn't come to any sensible conclusion. However, she was at the very least relieved to see that she was not by herself, and that both Norman and Ray were fine and well, together in great care of a caring old man.

Still, although she felt safety in this room, there was a nagging feeling in her heart. The urge to run...

The door to the infirmary suddenly slammed opened, startling Emma. "Hey! Good for nothing husband of mine! What the hell is the matter with you?!" An old woman with light purple hair marched in. The doctor looked less than pleased at the sight of the woman.

"God dammit. What is it Kazari?"

"Don't you _'what is it Kazari'_ me! I found one of your cigarette buds in my lab! The hell do you think my workshop is, an ashtray?!" Kazari, the Head Scientist of Nanba Prison, walked up to the doctor and quickly pulled the older man by the ear. "I thought I told you to quit smoking! You even reek of it! How are you supposed to take care of these kids as your patients when all you're doing is being a bad influence!"

"You're the one who just barged in screaming!" Okina countered, and yelled in pain as Kazari dragged him along.

"Shut it! You're cleaning yourself up even if I have to shove a soap down your throat," the old woman threatened before looking at Emma. Although the girl was immediately afraid and cautious to not somehow anger the old woman, to her surprise, the old woman smiled kindly at her. "I'm sorry that my husband smells terribly, I'll be sure to teach him some manners."

"You should be the one to learn some-OW!" Otagi was then pulled along by the ear to the restroom, "OW! Let go of me you damn woman! Kaguya! Look after those kids, I'll be back!"

Kaguya understood and mechanically started her work in tidying up the infirmary. At the elderly couple's leave, Emma looked to her sleeping friends, whom she hears stirring from their beds.

"Norman? Ray?" Emma crawled out from under the sheets, and hurries to Norman's side. Norman opened his eyes, and the first he saw was Emma's worried face.

"Emma?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes as Ray, in his own separate bed, does the same.

Emma beamed at her friends, "I'm so glad you guys are awake now! Something weird happened!"

Norman was confused as Ray yawned loudly. "Weird?" Norman asked before realizing their surroundings. Immediately unfamiliar with it, "Wait... where are we?"

Ray assessed the room quickly, "This...isn't home, that's for sure."

"I know! And I can't remember how we got here..." Emma pouted. "I don't know what's going on. I met this old man and old lady, they were both doctors I think. The nice old man told me that we were found in a box!"

"Eh? How did we..." Norman tried to think. He thought back incessantly, but there were nothing but gaps in his memories.

"Would You Like Some Water?"

The two boys looked at the voice, and they gasped at the approaching Kaguya with her tray of two water-filled cups. "What the-?! Is that an actual robot?!" Ray yelled in disbelief.

"I know right?! It's so awesome!" Emma beamed, "Her name is Kaguya! Oh, but be sure to treat her nicely. The old man told me that she's his daughter, not just a robot."

"How does that change the fact that she IS a robot?!" Ray challenged.

"It doesn't, but we have to be nice!"

Norman merely stared in awe at the robot, awkwardly accepting the cup and thanked the robot nurse out of habit. Ray was more cautious, and as incredibly thirsty as he was, he declined the drink simply out of distrust.

"It's fine Ray," Emma told her dark hair friend. "I think they're good people. They helped us after all."

"But where are we?" Norman asked again once he drank from his cup, satisfied completely. He was surprisingly dehydrated, but if what Emma said is correct, that they for some reason came out of a box, then for how long were they in there?

Emma answered, her bright personality dimming, "The doctor told me that we're in Nanba Prison."

"Nanba Prison?" Norman and Ray looked at one another. Although they never heard of Nanba, the word prison was very familiar, based on what they read in their home library. "Mama never told us anything about there being a prison near us..." Norman said.

"That's the thing..." Emma climbed onto Norman's bed, a faintly distressed look on her. "When I asked him if we're still somewhere near the Gracefield House, he said that there isn't a place like that around here."

The information startled Norman. Ray frowned heavily, muttering to himself, "That's... not right."

"The doctor said that someone is going to come for us and ask us some questions- Ray?" Emma glanced at the boy who suddenly removed himself from his bed.

"Let's go and see what this place is about."

"Eh?" Emma and Norman exchanged their surprised reaction, and quickly followed after Ray who was walking for the door. Or rather, tried to. His knees suddenly wobbled and buckled, barely did the dark hair boy catch himself from falling by grabbing the bed frame. His friends rushed to his side, "Are you okay?!"

"Guh!" Ray complained. "How long have we been..."

Norman caught onto his whisper, "Now that you mention it. It really does feel like we've been asleep for so long..." Even now, his body was still waking up while his mind was steady, aside from the questionable missing memories of how they ended up in this situation.

"Is Everything Alright?"

The children looked up. Kaguya stood there, a new tray with snacks on it, "Are You Hungry? I Have Edible Nutrients Of Any Flavor." She looked down, her eyes lighting for a brief moment, "Hold One Moment, There May Be A Chocolate Flavor Somewhere." She then left for one of the cabinets at the end of the room.

"I'm not staying with that creepy robot around," Ray said, "Besides, I need to use the restroom."

"There's already bathroom here..." Emma looked over to where the old couple left, and heard quite a fuss inside. "Keep that damn soap away from me!" "Oh shut it you oaf!"

"...I think it'll take a while though."

Norman and Ray looked curiously at the noisy closed door of the infirmary restroom. Ray shakes his head and with enough strength, he resumed his way for the front door. "Well? Are you guys coming?"

Emma and Norman were unsure, and yet, their hearts were murmuring with urgency, a sense of agitation that prevents them from being calm. It was unknown why this is, yet the very reason lies on the very person in their minds: Mama.

Norman had to agree with Ray, that he too was curious enough to investigate, Emma was just as so, but also carries the hope that perhaps, if she and her friends were here, their Mama may not be so far. Irrational as it was, she clung onto that hope, wishing to feel the safe embrace of her guardian.

Surely, this must be the reason why she felt the need to leave.

Seeing Kaguya occupied, the children snuck for the door, and discreetly left the office.

They entered a hallway that was spacious and long, a most unfamiliar territory indeed. "Is this a good idea?" Emma asked, though despite her question, she joined her friends as they closed the door to the infirmary behind them, and began their travel down the corridor.

"If this place really is a prison..." Norman said, "Emma's right, shouldn't we wait for an adult?"

"Who's to say that we can even trust them?" Ray argues. "You remember when Mama taught us about being wary with strangers?"

"But she said that it's fine to trust police men or firemen, or anyone with authority," Emma pointed out.

"Yeah well, people can dress up like they have authority, or that they can be trusted. Doesn't mean you should blindly trust them," Ray cynically stated.

"I wonder if there are really any guards or prisoners here?" Emma asked out loud.

"Hm. We should be very careful then," Norman smiled at Emma. "Let's stick together."

Nodding happily, Emma, Norman, and Ray, went on their way to investigate this curious place.

* * *

"God, I'm so bored..." Jyugo complained openly. Laying on his back as his cellmates; Uno, Rock, and Nico, were able to entertain themselves with either reading materials(For Uno, it was magazines about women, and for Rock, it was a magazine about food) or watching Anime on the television (Nico's favorite passing time).

"What? You feel like escaping?" Uno asked him. As ridiculous as it was for him to ask this casually, it truly has been a common routine these young men were able to perform on a daily basis, all for the thrill of it than it is to purely intend on escaping this prison.

"If it'll kill this boredom then sure, I'm all for it," Jyugo sat up, the black shackles around his ankles clinking together on contact.

"Hold on guys! I want to finish watching this episode!" Nico pleaded, laying on his stomach as his eagerly swung his legs up and down at the closing intense climax of the Anime episode.

"You know, I haven't seen Hajime or any of the guards in a while." Rock suddenly realized, "I wonder what's keeping them busy?"

"At least we won't get to hear any more threats and lectures from Hajime, see that crybaby Seitarou-" not at all because Uno held resentment to the blue-hair guard and his supposedly good looks that are far prettier than his. "Or deal with any gruesome training from Yamato."

It was then that they heard footsteps of other guards slowly walking by their cell, prompting the cellmates to quiet down and not accidentally slip out their intentions to escape this coming moment.

"Have you heard what happened at the docks?" They heard one guard say.

"Yeah! It's really strange. Supposedly we have three new inmates. Well, they're _supposedly_ new inmates, since they have tattoo numbers on them."

"Huh? New inmates?" Jyugo was piqued with rare interest. "What's that about?"

Nico turned the television off at the conclusion of the show's weekly episode. "Do you think we'll be getting new roommates?"

"I hope not, three inmates is too much, and this room isn't that big to begin with," Rock stated. "Still, I wonder if that's what's keeping Hajime busy."

"I wonder if they're serial killers..." Jyugo teased his cellmates with this fearful possibility, the sharpness of his teeth revealed in his grin. "Better sleep with one eye open you guys."

"Hey come on! That's not funny!" Uno ushered Jyugo, quite close to smacking him in the head.

The conversation between the guards continued outside their cell as they walked farther from Cell Block 13, "There was also another rumor I heard about these new inmates."

"Yeah? Like what?" The other guard asked.

"Well, I heard that one of the inmates is a girl."

The prisoner of Cell Block 13 stiffened. "...Girl?"

Affirming that that was indeed what they heard, they were struck by this very word.

"GIRL?!" They shouted together. Luckily the guards were far away enough, unable to hear their excitement and their mistaken assumption of what sounds to be a woman prisoner around their age.

"Holy cow! A girl inmate?! I didn't know Nanba Prison accepts those now!" Rock cheered.

"It's been forever since I've seen a woman!" Hearts were in Uno's eyes. "Imagine! A tough lady who broke the law, doesn't give a crap about any rules, is waiting for her prince charming to break open her cold heart! She's got to be a total babe!"

"Do you think she'll let me lay my head on her lap?!" Nico bounces in his seat in excitement.

"As if! I'm totally calling dibs!" Uno announces.

"What?! No way! Why do you have to call dibs?!" Jyugo challenged before pointing his thumb to himself. "If anything, I'm the one who's totally going to get her phone number."

"They don't allow us to have phones here, Jyugo," Rock thought to mention before he too was irate at Uno and Jyugo's declaration. "But anyway, none of you guys have a shot in hell! The only one who's going out with this chick is me!"

"I want to see her! I want to see her!" Nico sprung up.

Uno quickly joins him, "You know it! Alright, here's the deal! Whoever finds her first gets to ask her out on a date!"

Jyugo and Rock stood up as well, clenching their hands into fists as they accepted his challenge. "You're on!"

At the eagerness and rushed quality of these boys, Jyugu approached the door, and a mere simple tampering with the highly advanced lock of their cell door. The impossibly impossible to unlock door swung open, and the prisoners of Cell Block 13 immediately ran down the hallway.

Needless to say what their assumption was for this supposed female inmate. Oh the woeful disappointment that awaits them...

* * *

"Are they in there now?"

"Yes sir. When we found them, they were sleeping, but Doctor Otagi said that they should wake up by the time we get to the infirmary."

Hajime and Seitarou were growing closer to the infirmary, where they will meet the supposed new "prisoners." Clearly, this couldn't be the case. The unorthodox method of transfer and the age of these "prisoners" with one a girl... well, simply put, it was just too damn strange! Surely they weren't actually their new prisoners, or the Warden would have informed him of something like this was going to happen today.

After reaching the door, Hajime knocked on it and it was immedietly opened. The sight of Kaguya greeted them, beeping mechanically.

"We're here to talk with the children that were found at the docks," Hajime explained.

Kaguya let them in, however, upon entering, they found three empty beds. "What the hell? Where's-"

"Get back here you oaf!"

"Keep that damn soap away from me!"

The old Otagi couple tumbled out of the restroom and into the infirmary, Okina enduring a chokehold from his wife Kazari who held a bar of soap in her other hand.

"HEY!" Hajime ceased the doctor and scientist's tussle with this shout. "Where are the children that were found this morning?"

The doctor and scientist blinked at the supervising guard, they glanced at the beds that were without the children, then looked at Kaguya who bowed her head. "I'm Sorry. I Fail To Keep An Eye On Them."

"Supervisor!"

Hajime and Seitarou turned around at the call, and saw Yamato coming in.

"What's wrong Yamato?" Hajime asked the usually upbeat guard. Deep in his guard, he suspected the news to be not very good, and he painfully felt an itch of knowing what the reason was.

"It's the prisoners of Cell Block 13! I went by to have them train with me today, but their cell was empty!"

Hajime cursed under his breath, "Dammit. Of all days, and it had to be right now?!"

To think nothing else could cause him anymore headaches, and now he has to deal with not only three missing children, but another break-out attempt as well. He swears he is coming closer to just killing those Prisoners of Cell Block 13.

"W-what do we do, sir?!" Seitarou asked Hajime. It should have gone without much say that they should immediately initiate a manhunt for the escaped prisoners, but what of the children then? Shouldn't they look for them as well? If by chance that they really are the new prisoners, than this situation had only just escalated!

Hajime looked at him, "What else? We do what we always do."

"B-but what about-"

"We'll look those kids too." Hajime then added in a serious tone, "If it turns out that they're really are our new prisoners, then there's no reason to treat them as anything else. They left without our permission, so it's our job to hunt them all down."

* * *

The alarm was sounded, and Building 13 was in lockdown. The siren constant, the shouting of guards running down the halls, the lights flaring in search of the escaped convicts. All the while, the wanted escapees were running as the alarm rung loudly.

"W-what's going on?" Emma asked. "Is there a fire?"

"I don't think that's what this is..." Norman said, sliding his hand across the wall. With a light pressed, he unintentionally pushed a hidden pressure plate within the wall, "Huh?"

The floor before the children suddenly split open. The children stopped immediately. What came from the floor was a floor of bulging bubble-like things as big as their own bodies and in various bright colors, some even appeared in the walls, and even the ceiling.

"What are these?" Emma stepped forth for a closer look, but her foot got caught by the edge of the floor that rose ever so slightly, and she tripped.

"Emma!" Norman and Ray reached out for their friend, but Emma fell on top of the colorful rubber, and bounced from her front to the next bubble. Norman and Ray looked on in confusion, though there was nothing dangerous to note as Emma gradually began to smile while continuing to bounce.

"Oh I get it! It's like a playground!"

"What prison has something like this?" Ray questioned.

"Norman! Ray! Come on! This is actually really fun!"

Seeing the glee in Emma, a fond expression came to from Norman. "Well, if we want to keep moving forward, this is the only way."

"Hey wait-!" Ray's word of caution went ignored, Norman jumped and bounced upon the colorful rubber.

The blissful amusement of the two other children baffled Ray, they were in unknown territory, and yet they would make light of it. He expected this from Emma, but Norman as well?... Then again, Norman's feelings for Emma were loud, much to the girl's oblivious nature, and if joining her would mean to see that smile of hers remain, then even Ray cannot think Norman was being illogical - despite how obviously illogical it was to simply play while they were in this strange scenario.

"Like I should expect anything else from those two."

Hearing Emma's call for Ray to join him, Ray takes a deep breath. "...I guess I'm no better."

He leapt for the bouncing floor. A yelp escapes him when he bounces upon a yellow bulge, and onto the red bulge.

"Follow me guys!" Emma was the first to manage getting to her feet and continues to leap across the bouncing floor. Norman and Ray answered her direction, and they all bounced their way through the hall.

Unknowingly, had Norman not accidentally press the hidden pressure plate, but triggered by simply stepping onto the trapped floor, they would have been stuck onto the rubber bubbles as if they were glue. But this was simply one of the many traps that awaits the children, and so does it await for another group...

* * *

It was the usual routine, they might as well be doing this while sleeping. Of course, if they actually try that, they would immediately suffer the brute force of Building 13's incredibly bizarre traps that aims to stop these prisoners from reaching anywhere, especially the front gate to the outside.

Were it only Uno, Rock, and Nico who were escaping, they would have been caught long ago, it was all thanks to their Key that could unlock the whole world, that they were able to bypass most of the traps that requires pick locking skills beyond any level, while the rest requires physical labor that Jyuguu is in fact not as good at... in fact, he's not really much good at anything else except jail breaking.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Rock asked out loud. The four prisoners were running down the hall as the siren sung loudly and repeatedly.

"Sure! We just... Well I'm not telling you guys because I'm the one who's gonna find her first!" Uno answered.

"No way! I'm gonna find her!" Nico declared.

Jyugo merely smiled at the antics of his cellmates. In all honesty, he did not care so much for the new inmates including the rumored female prisoner... well he did, but it was also the fun in escaping their too comfortable cell along with his friends that really made his day here all the more interesting.

He saw a camera up in the corner ceiling, and smirked. He wonders how mad Hajime will be this time, all for the sake of the prisoners piqued curiosity.

* * *

"Dammit..." Hajime said bitterly. He was with Seitarou who was looking through the dozens of video-live feed that were there to monitor every hall of Building 13. In one of the monitors, they see the infamous escapees; Number 11: Uno, Number 69: Rock, Number 25: Nico, and Number 15: Jyugo.

"Where are they now?"

"They just turned the corner - there they are now!" Seitarou points to one of the monitors. "It doesn't look like they're heading for the exit out of Nanba. Where are they going?"

"Just focus on triggering the traps to stop them. Yamato should be getting closer to them now..." Though with how terrible Yamato's sense of direction is, it would be a miracle if that officer were to find these escaped prisoners_ on accident_.

"GAH!"

Hajime flinched at Seitarou's sudden scream. "What is it?"

"L-look at that monitor!" The panicked officer points to the top screen. Hajime looks, and his jaw dropped.

Three children were running across the hallway, a girl with bright orange hair, and two boys with one having black hair and the other having white hair.

"Those are the kids! The kids that Yamato and I found in a crate this morning!" Seitarou said. They watched the children run around the corner, and suddenly stopped. "Oh no! They're right in front of a trap!"

"Which one?!" Hajime asked urgently. After Seitarou's answer, Hajime quickly went for the door. "Keep informing me of their whereabouts - both those kids and the prisoners!"

"Y-yes sir!" Seitarou stuttered out, keeping his eyes onto the screen of the children and of the prisoners.

"Is this a zip line?" Emma questioned as they stopped in front of another "playground." It was indeed a zip line, with four handlers for them to grab onto, and a starting point for them to leap off of. Below the starting point by ten feet was a pool that reached for a lower level floor, with another zip line there at the end.

"A pool too?! Cool! I've never seen these before!" She grabs onto one of the zip line handles. "Let's go!"

"No don't!" Seitarou yelled at the screen, he quickly reached out for the dozens of small switches that were in front of him below the monitors. "If you use the zip-line the handle will drop and you'll fall into the water!"

He flicked the switch. The zip line handles dropped only slightly, but remained on the line, the surprised shift delighted Emma, and she resumed zip lining her way across the water as Norman and Ray followed after her on their own zip line handles.

"Oh thank God..." Seitarou sighed. "Oh! I should keep an eye on those prisoners! Where are they now?"

He found them in one of the monitor. It looks like they stumbled upon the water level, and were now swimming across underwater to reach the surface. "Alright, looks like Hajime is going to stop them there... wait, that floor they're on."

He looked again, and looked back at the monitor where the children were riding upon the second zip line. "...Uh oh."

* * *

Uno submerged his head out of the water, "Finally! Fresh air!" He pulled himself out of the pool. Following after him was Rock and Nico, gasping for air with equal vigor.

"Seriously, sometimes these traps can be way too brutal..." Rock said.

"At least it'll be worth it when we meet the new inmates!" Nico stated with enthusiasm. As they walk further onto the floor, Jyugo at last came to the surface.

"You alright there buddy?" Uno called back.

"Sorry! I should have let you hold on to me!" Rock knew that Jyugo was not the most athletic, he should have thought about holding onto Jyugo as they swam underwater, since he was the most physically capable than the rest.

Jyugo grunted, moving aside the soaking wet hair from his eyes, "It's fine. Let's get going-"

A short figure landed beside him, putting a pause to his words and thought. A child with bright orange hair, in white clothing, and the most identifiable feature, the numbers on the side of her neck. At landing, she made quick steps forward before an abrupt stop, turning to Jyugo, her bright green eyes blinking curiously at the teenage prisoner. Jyugo, likewise, blinked at her also.

Uno, Rock, and Nico were just as surprised, and were even more so when two more children arrived, having been transported by the zip line they somehow missed completely, and dropping onto the platform next to the girl. "Are you okay Emma?" Norman asked the girl, he regarded her briefly before looking to where she was staring, realizing that they were no longer to themselves. Ray eyed the teenagers around them, more cautious than his friends.

"...They're...Kids?" Rock confirmed. "What's a bunch of kids doing in a place like this?"

Though surprised to meet other people, Emma was the first to greet them with a smile. "Hi!" She said brightly. "Who are you guys?"

"Who are - we should be asking you that!" Uno tossed back. Nico, the most approachable out of the other three prisoners, happily jogged up and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hi there! Wow, I didn't expect to see other kids here!" Nico said. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jyugo climbed out of the waters as Emma unhesitatingly answered while Norman and Ray looked on with uncertainty. "We were just looking around. We got lost though, and now I'm not sure where we're going..."

But without a doubt, their heart beats in trepidation. To run, to flee, to...

_Escape._

"Really?" Nico tilted his head curiously, and it was then that he noticed something crucial. "Whoa! Wait a second! You have numbers on you!"

"What?!" Rock and Uno came forward to see. Indeed, there were a set of numbers printed on the necks of these children. But they have never seen these children before, and they would have most certainly heard of them sometime before now, especially with one a girl.

"Hold on... Don't tell me..." Rock looked to Uno.

"Are these kids..." Uno started.

The new prisoners?

They looked at the children once more, and then specifically the little girl with orange hair. "Then... this girl..."

Was the female inmate they overheard about?

Uno and Rock fell to the floor, their fist banging against the steel foundation. "Dammit... it's just a kid..." Shadows of utter disappointment overcame them as they hung their heads low.

"My name's Nico!" Not resonating with the utter displeasure of the two older inmates, Nico simply greeted the children with a kind smile. "What are your names?"

"I'm Emma!" Emma greeted. "These are my friends; Norman, and Ray!"

Norman made an unsure wave, "Nice to meet you."

"Mm." Ray merely sounded in acknowledgement.

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed, before turning to the crying older prisoners. "That's Uno, and that's Rock. Oh, and over there is Jyugo!"

Though Emma wondered why the two older teens were sobbing, she approached Jyugo with a wide smile. "Hi Jyugo! It's nice to meet you!"

Jyugo looked at the extended hand that was offered as a sign of greeting and friendship. Slowly, he accepted her hand and gently shook it, "Yeah, sure."

"What's with those guys?" Ray questioned as he pointed at Uno and Rock, laying on the floor solemnly.

"Don't mind them too much, they were just expecting something else..." Jyugo said, cracking a grin. "Anyway, are you guys actually-"

"There you are."

The prisoners flinched at the sound of a familiar voice. Looking towards one hallway, they find a man with vicious dark aura. Unmistakably, it was their ever so stern supervisor; Hajime, and he was looking less happy than usual. "Always causing trouble as always..."

"Uh oh. We're in for a real treat this time," Rock said, standing up and raising his fists, preparing to fight.

Uno quickly gets to his feet, "We better start running," he looked for a route to escape, and found an empty hall to his right, but as he eyed his surroundings, he was quickly reminded of the children's presence.

A wild idea came to mind, and he smirked. "Hey kids? Wanna play tag?"

The children looked up to him. "Tag? Sure! We love playing tag!" Emma was the first to answer.

It was then that Hajime, at first walking in a leisurely and threatening pace, noticed the children at last. "Wait. Are those-?!"

Without warning, Uno scooped up the surprised Emma, an action that shocked Norman and Ray. The other cellmates however, caught on to Uno's daring intention. "Then we better start running, cause that mean gorilla coming for us is It!"

"Emma-!" Norman shrieked when Rock also quickly picked him up.

"Hang tight kid!" The oldest teen said.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ray demanded when the smiling Nico grabbed his hand.

"Oh boy. We're actually doing this..." Jyugo said.

"Hold it!" No matter Hajime's order, the four prisoners began sprinting away. "Dammit! Get back here!"

"I don't really know what's going on..." Emma stated bluntly. "But this is really fun!"

"Don't just take it in stride!" Ray shouted.

"It looks like we really don't have any other choice except that," Norman said. "And remember Ray, it was your idea to come out here."

"I didn't think we'd end up getting kidnapped!"

Emma managed to squirm out of Uno's hold, insisting that she can run just fine on her own. However, when she sees Jyugo straying behind despite how much he's running, Emma slowed down to meet him aside. "Do you like playing tag Jyugo?"

Jyugo smiled, "Let's just say, having people chase after us is an everyday thing."

"And we're the best players you can find!" Rock declared proudly.

Nico laughed as he carried Ray over his head, "Yup! We sure are!"

"Hey! Put me down!"

Emma grinned at the flustered expression on Ray, having only ever seen him with a calm expression. Emma then suddenly grabbed Jyugo's hand, not wanting to leave him so far behind, and helped pull him along much to his surprise. "Then let's be the best in the world!"

Jyugo smiled at the girl and her sunshine personality, "Sure thing, and with me around, there's not a place we can't get through, no matter who's after us." Clutching her hand, he catches up with the rest.

All were more than curios and eager about the new presence of these supposed new prisoners, and what day goes by in Nanba Prison, if not even the slightest interesting thing to happen? As for the children, they do not know the reason for their arrival, nor can they recall how they arrived here in the first place, but Emma felt comfort in the presence of these people, even if their prison clothes were very questionable, she felt further at ease the more they ran, and so continued to run.

And so the chase was on, with the four greatest jail breakers of Building 13, and the new inmate children of Nanba Prison.

* * *

**There! It is now among the very little Promised Neverland Crossover Library. This chapter is pretty much trash writing, but a test also to see how I would write this scenario I thought of, so I hope it was entertaining at the very least.**

**Ever since I finished watching the AMAZING anime, I had several crossover ideas; one includes one of the fics I've long haven't touched upon in so long, but beside that, here are other ideas I have in mind and if you feel inspired to do them as well. It's really unlikely that I may even write out a chapter based on these ideas but who knows? Depending on what you guys very much like to see, leave a review or PM me and let me know.**

**/.|**

**My other Promised Neverland crossover ideas:**

**_Idea #1_: **_One idea I have involves a crossover with either the **Justice League** **or** **Avengers** (Comics versions for possibly both titles, which I am NOT at all well-adverse so I may go with DC's cartoon movies and maybe blend it with other media like **Young Justice**, and with Marvel it would focus on the movies but have some take from the comics or other cartoon movies that they may have - I honestly only remember watching one about **Wolverine** and that was it. In other cases, I could also just go for the Movie Version for Avengers.)_

_So, here's the setting, basically, **Emma is a metahuman or mutant, but is living in the Promised Neverland dimension**. Her secret power reawakens and she can transfer her subconscious onto the dimension or distant planet several light years aware from her world, and meeting with the **Justice League** or **Avengers** characters as a physical ghost of a sort. Her actions as a "ghost" and the actions of her "body" are somewhat separate but are acting out their usual routine, kind of like the "body" is on autopilot while following Emma's routine and personality perfectly, and the "ghost" is Emma's true thoughts._

_Anyway, she visits the DC **or** Marvel world on average, the DC or Marvel characters tried to figure who she is with the help of their allies with mind-reading powers but eventually grew accustomed to her presence. In either setting she's essentially the adorable visitor who's made friends with the people there; in DC she would be friends close friends with Damian, in Marvel she would be friends with maybe Peter Parker/Spiderman._

_So, she's living her Gracefield life and makes accidental visits with her subconscious mind powers to the other heroes across the galaxy or cross-dimensions kind of deal, and then one night, the heroes hears Emma's scream and found her "subconscious ghosts" in their tower, but unconscious. Trying to figure our what was wrong, depending on which setting I'm deciding on,** Martian Manhunter** or **the Scarlet Witch **(or who ever else can see into minds, like the Phoenix or Professor X) looks into the unconscious mind of Emma and see what was wrong, what they discovered was horrifying, and expanded their powers for everyone else to see what they're seeing, and essentially, what Emma saw was the truth of her loving home..._

_To put it simply, it's** the heroes of DC or Marvel reacting to the Promised Neverland Anime, but they have the ability to interfere**.** However, they can only interfere from afar, and only through Emma's actions, as they cannot physically attend to her world in an instant (Which they will most certainly try as they scavenge any info to where her world is and save Emma, her family, and all the Cattle Children of their world**. While in the meantime, they make an effort to better train Emma's unknown power to help herself, instruct her how to cover any trace of suspicions or act a certain way to throw off Mama(Isabella's) suspicions - which would be pointless but you know, they're trying, all the while the heroes do what they can to find her world and save ALL of her family._

_This idea can also apply to other shows, but this is what I generally have._

**_Idea #2_: **_It takes place in the world of the Promised Neverland and goes as the show goes, BUT, it's a multicrossover! **Light Yagami from Death Note, Lelouch Lamperouge/Vi Britannia from Code Geass, and Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventures, are reincarnated into the world of the Promised Neverland as children being raised in the Gracefield Orphanage.**_

_ESSENTIALLY! It's having THREE more geniuses coming into the fray, being raised alongside our main characters of the show and working together to escape Gracefield which will be the SICKEST Mind battle ever! Mind Battle specifically, as the three reincarnated characters do not have their powers(Yet?) at the time that they would initiate their plans to escape Gracefield, it is THREE Protagonists/Antagonists from different respective shows coming together to... well, do what they do best. Being the Manipulative Bastards that they are... with a soft spot for the children they were raised beside with._

_Gosh, that idea in particular is REALLY exciting, but again, I might not end up doing it, let me know what you guys think about it. I also have to think up a creative way for Light to be very threatening since he would be without his Deathnote, maybe the powers of a Shinigami? But in human form, and he can make his own Death Note? OR, I could switch Light with someone else, either Aizen from Bleach or Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler who can summon or connect with the demon of the Promised Neverland World as his Sebastian-replacement, the only thing is I haven't watched either of the series to its completion and I only read the manga up to a certain point, so I wouldn't be sure how they end up being reincarnated into this world, maybe another character perhaps?_

**_Idea #3_:**_** Pretty much ANY character reincarnated or transported into the Gracefield Orphanage but as a new child with locked memories of their previous life until they're at the age of 11 and it suddenly triggers once after they see the "Truth" of the Gracefield Orphanage and later obtain a dream of the life they were stripped from, and now not only has to think up a way to get back home, but first and foremost, help the children of Gracefield to escape all while using the limited ability of their powers, since they are a small child.** It can essentially be whatever character from any series, and it's all just for the fun of it since I would have no idea where this will go, especially since I've already caught up reading the manga of The Promised Neverland. The new child could also be of characters who have died from their original series._

**_Idea #4_: **_One of the Main Trio of the Promised Neverland; **Emma, Ray, Norman, either two or ALL of them**,** are suddenly transferred onto another world of whatever series and they have to obtain the knowledge they can from that world so to go back and rescue the rest of their families**. This has A LOT MORE potential than Idea #3, for instance, either or all of the Trio from Gracefield could suddenly be sent to the world of **My Hero Acadamia** and are individually given a Quirk, and seeing no other options but to perhaps attend the Academy for Heroes in Training so to find any information to get back into their world, and all the while become friends with Deku, All Might, and all the other characters as they go through that world's canon story plot._

_**This idea can also apply to One Piece, Toriko, Naruto, HunterxHunter, maybe even RWBY or any other media!** And wherever the story goes, one way or another, when Emma, Ray, Norman, suddenly gets sent back to their world, they either accidentally pulled a character or characters from the other world along, or the characters from the other world insisted on coming so to help liberate the Cattle Children, and they do, and then _**awesomeness** _ensues as we follow the rest of the plot according to the manga of the Promised Neverland._

**/.|**

**So! That's all the ideas I have for how the Promised Neverland crossover can go and FILL UP THIS LIBRARY of small recommendations. Let me know which idea sounds the most interesting! For me, I'm very interested with Idea #2 and #4, but if I do have the time to do either one, I have to pick one or the other, but again, I like to hear the thoughts of all of you readers! And if anyone else is interested in writing the story themselves, you're all free to, I'm happy to inspire anyone from writing one of these ideas.**

**Well, now that that's all said and done, have a wonderful day!**


End file.
